Miló and Akoúo̱
Miló and Akoúo̱[https://twitter.com/montyoum/status/375799486259277825 Monty Oum's Twitter] were Pyrrha Nikos' signature weapon and shield. The word Miló means "speak" and the word Akoúo̱ means "listen" in Greek. Miló was capable of transitioning between three forms: a javelin, a Xiphos and a rifle; Akoúo̱ was a shield. Miló was destroyed by Cinder Fall during Pyrrha's fight against her, and it was implied that Akoúo̱, and presumably what remained of Miló, has been recovered and was used for the recent modifications to Crocea Mors, along with Pyrrha's circlet. Description Miló Though Miló functioned as a javelin, said form resembles the classic Greek non-thrown dory, of hoplite fame, while its sword form was a xiphos, a double-edged short sword. Its rifle form resembled a WWII-era M1 Garand. In javelin form, the rifle barrel would become part of the body and Pyrrha could use it to fire the javelin, giving it a burst of increased range, speed and power. The rifle form appeared to have a scope functionality, despite only being equipped with an iron sight, seeing as Pyrrha used this to spot Jaune Arc before he crashed in "The First Step, Pt.2". Akoúo̱ Additionally, Pyrrha used a Greek Dipylon-style shield (a metal circle with sections missing on either side) called Akoúo̱ that she carried on her left arm, wielding Miló in her right. She used to place it on her back when using Miló's rifle and javelin modes. Akoúo̱ also had a razor-sharp edge and could be used as a thrown weapon, like a large discus. During "Players and Pieces", Pyrrha appeared to be able to judge these throws well enough to ensure that her shield returned to her upon its rebound, although this could have also have been achieved by a use of her Semblance. The shield also seemed to be highly durable and withstood massive concussive force, having broken through several trees consecutively in the Emerald Forest, withstood the attack of a Death Stalker's claw and effectively functioned as a launch surface to amplify Nora Valkyrie's jump-attack, while also protecting Pyrrha from a contact shot with one of Magnhild's grenades. It also withstood a continuous beam of plasma fired by Cinder, whereas Miló was later destroyed through heat contact. History In "End of the Beginning", Miló was destroyed by Cinder, who melted it into several pieces using extreme heat during her fight with Pyrrha. Pyrrha later attempted to use Akoúo̱ to intercept an arrow fired by Cinder, but failed as the arrow disintegrated and re-formed around the shield. After Cinder killed Pyrrha, Akoúo̱'s whereabouts and condition are unknown. It is, however, implied in "The Next Step" that the metal used for the modifications of Crocea Mors came from Akoúo and what remained of Miló, as well as Pyrrha's circlet; Jaune stated the material came from a friend. Given that the design on the bottom was that of Pyrrha's circlet, it may have been used either instead of or along with Pyrrha's weapons for the modifications to Jaune's. Trivia *When placed together on Pyrrha's back, her weapons resembled her emblem. References Category:JNPR Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Items